8th Summer
by AmeliaBedalia
Summary: My take on the summer following Deathly Hallows. Harry/Ginny love of course with moments of Ron/Hermione love as well.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my take on the events proceeding the end of Deathly Hallows. There's no angst or cheesy crossovers and whatnot here. I like my visions of Harry Potter characters to act like Rowling's. I'm not really sure how long this is going to go but we'll see what happens. Read & review!**

**Chapter 1**

When Harry looked back upon that summer, he was often met with fuzzy pictures, rather like taking a particularly rocky path down memory lane. It wasn't the fact that it was too painful to remember; on the contrary, he remembered that summer overall as being blissfully carefree without the threat of Lord Voldemort hanging over his head. But that was just it: it was surreal being able to enjoy something as simple as visiting his best friend at the Burrow, without having to mind protective enchantments put around the whole house. The most mundane activities felt new and exciting to him, from spending time with Ginny to playing quidditch in the orchard.

There were certain things he remembered with unnerving clarity. The day the Weasley family returned to the Burrow being one of them. George had gone straight upstairs without a word to anyone and Harry remembered Mrs. Weasley collapsing into a kitchen chair just to stop and cry. He remembered snippets of apparating back and forth to Hogsmeade for weeks, trekking his way onto Hogwarts grounds where hundreds of wizards had come to help reconstruction.

There was Kingsley coming and asking Harry, Ron, and Hermione all to join the Auror training team. There was the first time George came out of his room in weeks. The day Mrs. Weasley started cooking again. The day Harry finally worked up the courage to tell Ginny that he hadn't fallen out of love with her since the day he told her good-bye at Dumbledore's funeral…

That was one of Harry's personal favorites, and from where he was sitting in the kitchen of the Burrow he smiled goofily across the table towards his girlfriend. Ginny, who had her nose buried behind a copy of the Prophet, didn't look up and for that, Harry was grateful. He looked back down and smiled into his bowl of ice cream instead. The ice cream wouldn't tease him relentlessly for being so sickeningly happy.

The kitchen door opened and Hermione, dressed in a traveling cloak and jeans came bustling through the door, looking harassed. Ron, who hadn't yet donned his cloak, was looking just as harried, followed her closely. Mr. Weasley bustled in behind the both of them, looking the calmest of the three.

It was nearing the end of August following the close of the war. All over people were being restored to their rightful homes and states. Harry hadn't realized how many people had actually gone into hiding before a fretful Hermione had reminded all of them a few weeks back that she still had to find her parents. After that Harry had made contact (limited contact) with the Dursleys and told them through muggle post that they could return to Privet Drive.

They had not been happy to find that their home had been completely ransacked and almost entirely inhabitable. It had taken the Ministry (which was slowly coming back to order) weeks to sort out the home itself and then obliviate the memories of the entire street. Aunt Petunia had been downright ferocious when she found out the neighbor's were gossiping about them being chased away by the Italian mob. Ron had found the whole thing hilarious and the idea of muggle mobs even more laugh inducing.

Harry was brought back to the present as Hermione slammed her pink beaded handbag next to Harry's bowl of ice cream.

"Ah, the handbag," Harry stated, casting a furtive glance at it.

"Can't we just apparate?" asked Hermione desperately (ignoring Harry's comment) as Ron settled his Comet against the kitchen table.

"We'll apparate once we get closer to the ocean," Mr. Weasley said patiently. "You'd be lucky not to splinch yourself in half apparating at this distance. Australia's not close."

"You can always just fly on the back of my broom," Ron suggested, sounding irritable. He had made the suggestion every time Hermione had expressed concern at flying.

"Why don't you guys just use the floo network?" asked Ginny, setting aside the Prophet.

"It's still not up and running," Mr. Weasley said. "Nearly all the other ministries severed contacts with us after word got out that You-Know-Who was in charge and we'd have to floo into another country's ministry."

"You-Know-Who, Mr. Weasley?" Harry questioned, a laugh in his voice.

"Oh, well, habit-" Mr. Weasley said sheepishly only to be cut off by Ginny.

"What about a Port Key?"

"Yeah," Harry began, "when you all came and picked me up last summer, the brooms were pretty last resort weren't they."

"And they are now too," Mr. Weasley said, "We don't want to attract too much attention though. Other countries are not entirely trusting of us these days."

"You just had to send your parents to Australia," Ron muttered under his breath. The comment earned a punch to Ron's arm followed by Hermione hissing, "You don't have to come Ron, I'll just go alone-"

"That's enough," Mr. Weasley said and Ron and Hermione fell silent. "We're going to need to get going soon."

"Not yet!" said another voice and Mrs. Weasley came through the kitchen door brandishing yellowing envelopes.

"Are those Hogwarts letters?" asked Ginny, sounding amazed.

"Yes," said Mrs. Weasley and she smiled broadly. "Addressed to a Ms. Ginevra Weasley, a Mr. Harry Potter, a Mr. Ronald Weasley, and a Ms. Hermione Granger."

She dispersed the letter between the four of them. Ginny's took hers hesitantly as if she was afraid it might bite her if she touched it. Ron looked at his own letter and promptly chucked it.

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley cried as the trashcan regurgitated the letter. It soared across the kitchen, slapping into the back of Ron's head.

"What, it's not like any of us'll be going back this year," Ron said, rubbing his hand over the back of his head.

Mrs. Weasley started ranting about the importance of education but Harry silently agreed to chuck his as soon as Mrs. Weasley went back upstairs. He studied the envelope, noticing the green ink to be in a slightly more feminine handwriting than usual. He looked over at Ginny, about to ask her if she recognized the handwriting but stopped when he saw her expression.

Harry had come to learn that Ginny was a very brave person. He rarely saw her crying, even after George's funeral. She usually set her face in that determined, blazing expression whenever she was fighting back weepy emotions. But Harry had never seen Ginny apprehensive; she was much more of the go-getter type. She ripped off band-aids with absolutely no pretense.

Harry thought she might be afraid to even look directly at the envelope. "You alright Gin?" he asked, fighting back a laugh again.

Ginny jumped and Mrs. Weasley fell silent to look at her daughter.

"Don't tell me you think you're not going back either?" Mrs. Weasley began.

"Well," Ginny began.

"Don't even think about it! You are still underage Ginny and your education has gone" (Harry noticed her blanch slightly) "for the most part uninterrupted. You have to finish!"

"But Ron doesn't?" Ginny asked, firing up for a fight.

Mrs. Weasley cast an intense glare at her youngest son. Ron looked down at his shoes. "_Ron_ is seventeen. And although I don't agree with Kingsley on this one issue, he seems to think Ron has enough credentials to start him a career."

"Oh, so you're okay if the three of us don't go back then?" said Ron, suddenly cheerful. He ducked down to kiss his mother's cheek. He turned to Mr. Weasley and clapped his hands. "Well let's get on then!"

Mr. Weasley and Ron both grabbed brooms but Hermione didn't move. She seemed to be fighting an intense personal battle with herself in which she might've ripped her envelope in half had she not suddenly shoved it into Mrs. Weasley's hands.

"Do you mind picking up my books when you go get Ginny's?" she said breathlessly.

Harry stared at Hermione who seemed afraid to move and saw Ginny's mouth drop open.

"What?" Ron cried, dropping his broom.

"Ron you know I don't want to be an Auror!" Hermione began, twisting her hands nervously.

"But if you go back to school," Ron began. "I mean, that is if you leave-"

"Goodness Ronald she's not leaving," Mrs. Weasley began, sounding exasperated. But Harry noticed her broad smile to be holding Hermione's envelope. "It's school! You go every year!"

"Not last year!" Ron retorted. Hermione went about picking up her own broom and her handbag off the table, resolutely not looking at Ron.

"Come on Hermione, you know how you get during the year. You're so busy! And it's N.E.W.T.'s year!"

"Exactly why I want to go back," Hermione said and moved towards the back door where Mr. Weasley was still waiting, looking impatient.

"Oh so you can flaunt you being the best N.E.W.T.'s student ever? Aren't there more important things now? What about me and-"

Ron suddenly broke off, turning red. He seemed to have noticed his audience. Mr. Weasley politely began studying his hands but Mrs. Weasley just rolled her eyes at her son. Hermione pinked slightly but simply muttered something about him being "simply ridiculous."

"If we don't get going," Mr. Weasley suddenly said. "It'll be too light for us to fly. You two can talk about this when we get back."

Ron and Hermione shuffled out of the kitchen calling good-byes behind their shoulders. Harry (after winking at Ron and gesturing madly towards Hermione behind her back) looked back at Ginny.

"What's your deal with school, Gin?" Harry asked, taking another bite of his ice cream.

"Well, it's nothing with school, I suppose," Ginny said slowly. She paused. "You're for sure not going back?"

Harry sighed. "You know I'm not Gin."

Mrs. Weasley scowled but Harry cut her off, "I want to begin my Auror training. Whatever I don't know I'll pick up there. Kingsley knows the circumstances."

"Ginny, you have to go to school," Mrs. Weasley said while casting an extremely unpleased look at Harry. "You can't work in the shop with George the rest of your life."

"I know, and I don't want to either-" Ginny started.

"So what's the problem then? You know as well as I do you won't get anywhere if you don't finish school."

Ginny opened her mouth to retort but before she did she sent a furtive look in Harry's direction. She closed her mouth quickly and looked down, blushing. Harry felt himself turning red too. Mrs. Weasley narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, so that's what this is about then?" Mrs. Weasley said. Harry was waiting for her to start yelling but instead Mrs. Weasley settled herself across in a chair next to Ginny.

"Harry you had better reassure my daughter that you're not going to be cheating on her while she's away at school this year," Mrs. Weasley stated matter-of-factly.

"Mum!" Ginny cried, burying her burning face in her hands. Harry laughed. Mrs. Weasley fixed him with an expectant look.

"Gin I'm definitely not gonna cheat on you while you're at school," Harry said still chuckling.

"There you go!" Mrs. Weasley said. She smiled broadly at Ginny and kissed her cheek.

"Okay, that's enough Mum. Let's go upstairs Harry," she snapped. Harry levitated his empty bowl towards the sink and followed Ginny to the kitchen door.

"Keep the door open, Ginevra!" Mrs. Weasley called as the two disappeared through the door.

Ginny stalked haughtily up the stairs but Harry fell back slightly to admire his girlfriend's form as she made her way towards her bedroom. Harry had never appreciated muggle clothing more than when Ginny was in them. She wore her jeans tighter than Hermione ever did and her t-shirts were always somewhat low cut. But right now Ginny was impressive in her shorter than short pajama bottoms (they had snitches patterned across her butt) and her white tank top that showed off the back of her bra strap. Harry almost reached out and snapped it before remembering Ginny's alarming reflexes and instead caught her around the waist and stopped her on the landing below her bedroom.

"Harry what-" she began but was cut short by Harry pressing his mouth eagerly to hers.

There wasn't anything much better than kissing Ginny, Harry decided. As he felt Ginny slip her tongue inside his mouth he backed her slowly towards the wall, covering the length of her body with his. Ginny slipped her arms up around Harry's neck but not before slowly skimming her fingertips across Harry's chest. He softly nipped her bottom lip in response and Ginny moaned ever so softly before deepening the kiss. Harry was thinking about hoisting her up around his hips when the door behind them banged open.

Harry pushed Ginny away so fast she shrieked. He spun around to meet the amused expression of George Weasley.

"Merlin, can't you guys find a better place to grope each other?" George asked good-naturedly, but not before shooting a menacing look in Harry's direction while Ginny's back was turn. Harry grinned nervously.

"Well we were," Ginny said hotly and began stalking up the stairs towards her bedroom again. Casting an apologetic look to George, Harry followed Ginny into her bedroom where Ginny kicked close the door.

"Gin," Harry complained pulling open the door again.

Ginny kicked it closed again. "Trust me Harry, my mother does not want to see us snogging. At least the closed door will be a warning."

Ginny walked closer to Harry, smiling warmly. She stood on tiptoes and planted a warm kiss across Harry's lips.

"She's gonna kick me outta your house," Harry mumbled across her lips. He felt his arms encircling her waist.

"Nah, you've been all of our saving grace. She's not letting you go anywhere," Ginny said as she giggled. She wrapped her arms around Harry's neck again. "I'm not letting you go anywhere."

She began kissing Harry again but a thought came to Harry's mind. He pulled away.

"Do you really think I'm going to be cheat on you while you're at school?" he asked.

Ginny scowled and pushed him away, obviously embarrassed at her mother's big mouth. "You know, I really don't. You're not smooth enough to get any other girls anyways."

She walked towards her bed and fell backwards on it. Harry grinned and walked over towards her. He climbed slowly atop her bed and leaned over her, propped on all fours. When his face was just an inch away from hers he blew softly across her closed eyelids.

"Harry stop!" she pushed his face away but Harry laughed and grabbed her wrists. He fluidly climbed on top of her and rolled her so that she lay across his stomach.

"I'm very smooth," he said with a laugh and kissed her forehead. "But if you want, I'll act like Ron all year so that I don't get any young witches throwing themselves at me like you did."

"I did not throw myself at you!" Ginny protested looking half amused, half annoyed. Suddenly she perked up. "Ooh, but speaking of Ron you'll never believe what happened the other day!"

Ginny sat up so she was straddling Harry's stomach. Harry settled his head back against Ginny's pillows and put his arms behind his head. He noted that this wasn't a bad view either of Ginny's slim waist and chest. Her long red hair danced across her shoulders and spilled nearly to Harry's chest.

"What's that?" he said absently, dislodging an arm so he could play with the tips of her hair.

Ginny squealed uncharacteristically. "I walked into the bathroom and found Hermione and Ron in there all but shagging against the sink!"

Harry tried to push the image out of his head before it became lodged there infinitely. Too late, the image of nearly naked Ron and Hermione danced teasingly behind his eyelids. Feeling disgusted with himself, he found himself wondering how they made do with their enormous height difference.

"Please don't tell me things like that," Harry asked politely. Ginny's provocative position on his body seemed suddenly very wrong.

Ginny giggled. "What? We all know Ron and Hermione shag all over the Burrow. All that nonsense about Hermione helping Ron through his grief…any excuse to lock the bedroom door…"

Harry thought about that for a second. He and Ginny had yet to have sex but Harry wondered about her casualty discussing the subject. His thoughts flashed to Dean Thomas and quickly to Michael Corner. He didn't really believe it but-

"Did you and Dean ever shag?"

Ginny stopped her ramblings and stared at Harry as if she hadn't heard him correctly.

"Dean and I?" she echoed.

"Yeah," Harry said. He wished he were sitting up now.

"No, Dean and I never had sex Harry," Ginny said slowly. She was looking curiously at him. "I'm going to safely assumed you and Cho never did either."

"No, Cho and I never did that," Harry said resolutely. His thoughts were still on Michael Corner.

"Michael and I never had sex either Harry," Ginny said softly.

Harry nodded, trying not to think too hard about it all. Ginny suddenly giggled.

"Oh I've opened a nasty can of worms haven't I?" Ginny said.

"What're you talking about?" Harry asked, moving to sit up. Ginny raised her eyebrows but slid gracefully onto the bed beside him.

"You want to have sex, don't you?"

Her ability to be blunt in the most awkward of conversations was somewhat obnoxious at times.

"Of course I do," Harry said gruffly. "I'm a bloke aren't I?"

"Well we're not," Ginny said sharply, taking on a Mrs. Weasley air.

"Fine, fine," Harry said trying to sound like it didn't bug him. He got off the bed. "I'm going to bed."

"And taking a cold shower beforehand?" Ginny asked teasingly.

Harry crossed the room to the door. "Night, Gin."


	2. Chapter 2

It was over a week until Ron and Mr. Weasley returned to the Burrow. As Ron walked into the kitchen looking stormy and angry, Harry peered around Mr. Weasley's shoulders looking for Hermione but Mr. Weasley slid the sliding door shut. Putting his hand on his son's shoulder, he steered Ron out of the way to cross the kitchen over to where Mrs. Weasley was levitating an enormous serving bowl of stew. After gently dropping the bowl onto the table, Mr. Weasley stooped to drop a lingering kiss on her cheek.

Harry continued looking around the kitchen and turned towards Ron, who was dropping things around the kitchen with much more force than necessary.

"Where's-" but Harry cut off from asking where Hermione was because Mr. Weasley had straightened up and was gesturing wildly for Harry to stop talking and then pointing at the back of Ron's head.

"Hermione?" finished Ron in a very threatening sort of voice.

Ginny entered the kitchen at that moment and gave an excited squeal to see Ron. George followed her closely and grinned broadly.

"Ronniekins! Good to see you back. Harry's not half the employee you are!" George greeted him ecstatically, clapping a hand to Ron's back. Ron seemed to be biting back a huge outburst but George failed to notice the death glare he was receiving.

"I thought you just said Hermione's name" (Mr. Weasley again started gesturing like a mad man for her to shut up. To Harry's amusement, Mrs. Weasley had started flapping her hands anxiously) "where is she?" Ginny asked, glancing around the kitchen suspiciously.

"She's at home," Ron said curtly, after a very long pause in which he appeared to bite his tongue.

"Oh, so her parents are okay then?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Her parents are fine, Gin. Their house is fine. Everything is just fine," Ron spat impatiently.

Ginny raised her eyebrows at Ron but merely sat down in her place at the kitchen table. George, who was now whistling cheerfully, fell into place next to her.

"Where's Percy?" asked Mrs. Weasley, who slowly walked forward and sat herself on the edge of her own chair.

"Right here," the familiar voice said as it came into the kitchen. Percy had moved back in with the family for the summer. He had taken a leave of absence at the ministry, which he insisted to anyone who would listen long enough was to help his family through their grief at losing Fred. Ginny reckoned he was just feeling really lonely though.

"Ron, you're back!" Percy continued and smiled at his youngest brother obliviously. "How was the trip?"

Ron, who had been gripping his broomstick with white knuckles, suddenly tossed the broomstick into the wall with the strength that he might bat away a bludger. The table fell suddenly silent.

"The trip was bloody brilliant," Ron spat out, turning progressively redder and redder. He stalked towards the kitchen door.

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley called desperately. "How about eating something?"

"I'm not hungry!" Ron shouted from the stairs, where his pounding footsteps were heard until he slammed his bedroom door shut.

Harry looked around at the rest of the Weasleys, who one by one were turning to look at Mr. Weasley. He signed resignedly.

"Ron and Hermione fought the entire trip," Mr. Weasley said tiredly.

Harry had suspected as much. Ron had told him he hadn't expected him and Hermione to stop fighting even though they were finally an official couple. In fact, Ron had said the fighting had reached a whole new level but that he didn't mind as long as Hermione made it up to him. Harry remembered the conversation and blushed at Ron's obscene comments at the ways Hermione had "made it up to him". Ron had described their bickering as fuel to a very explosive fire.

"Well no wonder," George said suddenly, snorting. "Dad was around twenty-four seven to keep them from venting properly."

Harry snorted but Ginny slapped George across the arm. He thought George had a point though.

Mr. Weasley had turned an unholy shade of red at George's comment but he continued in the same calm, tired voice. "Well it wasn't just that. They fought about how Hermione was going back to Hogwarts this fall. There was more than one occasion when Hermione told Ron to just leave."

Harry winced. "She never would have let him. She cried for weeks when he left us last year."

"Yes, well she was angry wasn't she? She thinks Ron's trying to control her," Ginny put in looking angry, but Harry wasn't sure at whom she was angry with.

"They both had their moments," Mr. Weasley settled unhappily. "But it really got bad when Hermione said she wanted to move back into her parents house."

"But that's normal," Mrs. Weasley said fairly. "She hasn't seen her parents for over a year. And she spends every summer here as it is."

"Yes, Molly I agree. But Ron was none to happy to here she wasn't coming back to the Burrow for the remainder of the summer. He seems to think Hermione's just preparing to break up with him altogether," Mr. Weasley concluded. "And thanks to them not being able to, er, properly vent" (George, Harry, and even Percy all snorted again) "the strain really had Ron wound up."

"So, as usual, Ron's just being a prat?" Ginny shot out suddenly. Harry looked at her.

"That's not fair Gin. Ron's gone through a lot to get to the place with Hermione he is now."

"Oh, right. Breaking Hermione's heart a million was really hard on him, I'm sure," Ginny said sarcastically. She started ladling stew into her bowl.

"Ginny, you don't know the half of it!" Harry said, remembering the horcrux Ron had managed to destroy. "You don't know the personal torment Ron has gone through."

"Oh and I'm sure you two talk about your feelings every night," Ginny said bitingly. Harry opened his mouth to retort but instead George beat him to it.

"Come on Gin have a little heart. Ron's been running around in love with Hermione since the day he brought her home when he was twelve. Ron's thick but Hermione's hardly helped him along."

"Yeah and it didn't help, him thinking that we were madly in love," Harry added without thinking.

He hadn't meant to reveal Ron's greatest insecurity but Harry's mind was still on Ron's horcrux, the vision of Harry's demented body twisted around Hermione's swirling unpleasantly around his head. George and Percy both nodded in agreement, like they had known all along but Ginny was staring at Harry incredulously. Mrs. Weasley looked strangely smug.

"You and Hermione?" Ginny echoed angrily.

"Yeah…" Harry began.

"You and Hermione have never been in love," Ginny said sounding appalled at the very thought. She frowned. "Have you?"

Mrs. Weasley was studying Harry shrewdly with a spoonful of soup halfway to her mouth. Harry blushed furiously.

"Are you mad, Ginny? I have never been in love with Hermione. Why does everyone seem to think I'm in love with Hermione?" Harry cried.

"I know you're in love with Ginny dear," Mrs. Weasley said consolingly. She seemed to think Harry's outburst was as good a confirmation of her suspicions.

Harry, however blushed even harder. It was bad enough to have been asked if he was in love with another girl by his girlfriend, but to have his girlfriend's mother suddenly declare his love for him was a whole new level of uncomfortable. He shifted in his seat and didn't look at Ginny. Ginny had turned an alarming shade of scarlet but she didn't say anything.

"So did Hermione and Ron break it off then?" Percy asked curiously. George groaned.

"Please tell me they didn't. Ron'll be downright impossible to work with if he's heartbroken!"

Mr. Weasley looked around the table sadly. "Not…officially."

"What does that mean?" Mrs. Weasley asked anxiously.

"Well, when the five of us, Ron, Hermione, and I, plus her parents, got to Hermione's house, I let the two of them have a moment together," Mr. Weasley said uncomfortably. "I thought they'd maybe make up, because Ron was still so angry about Hermione moving back home. But Hermione was distracted, her parents are still very disoriented even though we've lifted the majority of the memory charm, and she was impatient and Ron was already angry. They exchanged words."

For a minute no one said anything. Harry was not pleased to hear that the two of them had barely even managed to last the summer. And Ginny's attitude just made him feel even worse about the whole thing. She appeared to be under the impression that Ron deserved what he got.

"Harry, I think you'd better talk to him tonight," Mr. Weasley said as the family started to disperse.

"Alright," Harry agreed, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Contrary to Ginny's belief, he and Ron rarely talked about their feelings.

Ginny rolled her eyes at Harry from where she was standing next to him and muttered something sarcastic under her breath. She made to leave the kitchen. Wanting to avoid a fight, Harry quickly excused himself to follow her out.

He found her in her bedroom, sitting on the floor of her bedroom casting a drying charm over her toenails.

"Gin, you shouldn't be using magic. You could get in trouble," Harry warned her, snatching her wand away from her.

"In a family where everyone is overage?" Ginny asked irritably, snatching her wand back. "Doubtful they'll think twice about it."

She made to cast the charm again but Harry was quicker. Using his own wand, he finished drying the wet nail polish on her feet.

"Thanks," she said softly as he put his wand away.

Harry studied Ginny. He felt oddly frustrated with her. He wanted her to be on the same page with him about Ron and Hermione. But he didn't want to fight with her either.

"You should go talk to Ron now," Ginny said quietly making to pick up a magazine from her floor.

"Wait, Gin…Don't hate Ron for always messing things up with Hermione. Let's face it; she has enough brains for the both of them. She could fix things if she weren't being so stubborn all the time."

Ginny shook her head at Harry. "You don't get it Harry. Maybe Hermione's tired of always fixing things. She's always the one to step up and get over her fears or whatever and take action. Maybe she wants Ron to man up."

"Ron's a man," Harry said, defending Ron.

"Yeah, I know he's anatomically a man," Ginny said in a know-it-all voice. "But he can't ever make the first move. It's always Hermione."

Ginny stood up and moved to her closet where she began absently straightening shoes.

"So I should go tell him that he's got to go make a move on Hermione?" Harry asked feeling that that was not the answer at all.

"No, Harry," Ginny said sounding muffled with her back turned. "But you should tell him that if he keeps expecting Hermione to smooth over every fight with a kiss and an 'I'm sorry' then he's shit out of luck."

Ginny emerged from the closet levitating a large pile of clothing. Harry stood up and snatched her wand away from her.

"You know, I could think of things we could do without using any magic at all," Harry said suggestively reaching for the buttons on her jeans.

Ginny scowled and slapped away his hands.

"You know Ron won't be the only bloke not getting any soon."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry opened Ron's bedroom door and narrowly avoided being hit with a homework planner. It bounced off the wall above Harry's head and fell open on the ground squealing half-heartedly.

"Bloody book," snarled a voice and a long foot kicked the book close and under the bed.

Ron was standing at the foot of his bed, chest heaving and red hair falling into his eyes. His face was red, of course, but in patchy blotches. Harry decided he was at a level of unsafe that he had not encountered before.

"Hey mate," Harry said cautiously.

"Listen, Harry, if you've come up here to try to convince me to make up with Hermione or tell me I'm an idiot or whatever, I don't want to hear it and you're wasting your time," Ron spat meanly and threw himself melodramatically across the bed.

"Oh hardly," Harry said sarcastically. "I've actually just come in here to poke the sleeping dragon and complain about the fact that your little sister won't sleep with me."

A thin narrow object soared across the room, clattering against the wall in a shower of angry red sparks where Harry had been standing seconds ago. Ron lazily muttered "_accio wand_' under his breath and collected the wand in his hand.

"Don't think I won't hex you Harry," Ron muttered.

"Nah, you'll just throw your wand at me instead," Harry muttered back.

The two fell silent and Harry settled himself on the floor next to Ron's low bed. Leaning against the frame of the bed, he pulled his legs half up, crossing his arms across his knees. Harry didn't speak, unsure of what to say. He twirled his wand absently between his fingers and began lazily producing patronuses around the room, visions of Ginny squirming underneath him hazing his vision. It took him a second to realize Ron was actually speaking.

"I know Hermione's in love with me, and only me," Ron said in a low voice. "I know you don't have feelings for her and I know she doesn't have them for you and Krum or anyone else." He took a shuddering breath. "But we've just really started being together and she wants to spend a year away from me. And she doesn't want to live with me anymore. I mean I know she doesn't actually live with me, but sometimes it feels that way. This is her home. The Burrow is her home." He paused quietly. "I thought I was her home."

Harry didn't say anything. He opened his mouth to try to find the right words but Ron continued talking.

"And she basically ignored me for the whole trip. I couldn't put my arm around her without her worrying about Dad. Dad does not care if I kiss Hermione in front of him," Ron said forcefully. "She was so wrapped up in finding her parents she wouldn't listen to any of my suggestions, I couldn't comfort her, I couldn't do anything to help because of course, I'm too thick to really be able to figure out anything."

"Ron you know that's not true," Harry said.

"Yeah but you don't know how it feels. Hermione thinks you're the only person whose intelligence measures up to her own. She talks to me like I'm five sometimes."

Harry let out a low stream of air. "Well you're not five. And 'Mione knows that. You were there last year, Ron. You destroyed a piece of Voldemort. You helped us to bring down the greatest dark wizard of all time."

"She's been throwing it in my face how I always leave," Ron said hollowly.

Harry's pity for Ron suddenly sharpened like a knife inside his stomach. He hated to hear Ron sound so utterly depressed.

"Well doesn't she notice how you always come back?" Harry asked. Ron didn't answer.

"Listen, mate," Harry started. "Maybe you've got to…take more action in your relationship."

As the words came out of his mouth, Harry turned red at how utterly foolish he sounded. He sounded like a line out of one of Ginny's teen witch magazines he sometimes read when she didn't pay any attention to him.

Ron snorted above him. "Ginny tell you to say that?"

"She seems to think that Hermione's always saving the relationship."

Ron seemed to think on that for a few minutes. "I just…I wanna say the words. Like, I always tell her I love her. But when we fight…it's so much easier to just kiss her and forget about it."

"Or just continue fight with her," Harry added thoughtfully. Ron snorted again.

"The fighting does get a little repetitive after awhile," Ron said.

"Oh so the make-up shag has gotten boring then?" Harry asked, chuckling slightly.

Ron opened him mouth to say something but closed it quickly. With a quizzical expression he raised himself onto one elbow and looked down at Harry.

"You and Ginny haven't had sex yet?" Ron asked suddenly.

Harry felt himself turning red. He was not as casual about discussing sex, as most of the Weasley's suddenly seemed to be. And the last person he wanted to discuss having sex with Ginny was Ginny's own brother, even if he was his best mate.

"No, we haven't," Harry said curtly. Ron let out a sigh of relief.

"George and Perce'll be happy to hear that," he said with a smile in his voice.

"Don't tell Ginny you all sit around talking about us that way," Harry said, a hint of a warning in his voice.

But Harry couldn't help thinking about how the whole house seemed to think he was shagging Ginny anyways. What was the big deal? She was turning something small into a way bigger deal than it needed to be. Harry fought back a sigh of frustration because truth was, he was getting tired of being stopped by Ginny just when he thought he might be really getting somewhere. Hermione and Ron did it all the time. Even George had hinted that he had gotten around quite a bit. Ginny was simply holding out on him to be spiteful.

Ginny was going to be going away to school in less than two weeks. He'd only ever get to see her on Hogsmeade weekends and he knew that they were far and few anyways. Plus, if he was working at the ministry, what if he couldn't get away to see her? At Christmastime things would be really hectic as well. And she'd probably stay at school over Easter break—after all she'd need to study for her N.E.W.T.'s as much as possible. Harry bit his lip thinking hard…

"I'm gonna go take a shower," Ron said, getting up and stretching. Harry nodded absently still thinking about Ginny.

After Ron had left the room, Harry sat on the floor thinking for a long time. If there were a way he could convince Ginny to sleep with him, he'd think of it he was sure. He wasn't the Chosen One for nothing; he had good ideas that usually panned out. At least when he applied them to Lord Voldemort. And Ginny was a lot less scary than Voldemort…well sometimes.

"There you are."

Harry looked up to see Ginny herself peering around the door of Ron's bedroom.

"Where's Ron?" she asked looking around the room.

"Shower," Harry replied. Ginny crossed the floor and sat next to Harry on the floor.

Before Harry knew what he was really doing, he had leaned over and kissed Ginny on the mouth. Ginny squealed in surprise but relaxed and welcomed Harry's tongue as he forced it into her mouth. His hand went to hair automatically, coming to rest on the back of her head not allowing her to pull back.

He didn't think of how the door was open or how he was on the floor of Ron's bedroom. He just pulled Ginny on top of him, stretching out on the hardwood, ignoring the way his back protested. Surviving that last killing curse had both weakened and strengthened him. He felt more resilient than ever but he had more back problems than an old man.

With Ginny safely in his arms on top of him, he rolled her over (perhaps not as gently as usual) and hovered above her, his lips moving from her mouth to her neck, sucking at her pulse point and nipping at the skin right above her collarbone.

"Harry," Ginny gasped in surprise.

Harry had now pressed his lips below her collarbone and was edging towards the top of her low-cut shirt. Ginny's hands were running up and down Harry's back and they were catching on the hem of Harry's t-shirt. Harry found his own hands crawling over the bare skin of Ginny's stomach, his fingers pushing up her small shirt. She didn't bother to cover up anyways, why did she need it…?

Just as Harry was about to lift her shirt above Ginny's head, Ginny suddenly broke apart from Harry's lips and whispered, "Harry stop."

And Harry found himself pulling away, unable to push Ginny further, even though he so desperately needed her, right then, on the floor of Ron's bedroom.

"OI!" said a familiar voice behind them.

And a shirtless Harry turned around, the lower half of his body still pressed firmly into Ginny's. Ginny started shrieking, pulling her shirt back down and pushing Harry off her.

"Ron, get out!" Ginny shouted, throwing Harry's shirt at him.

"It's my bedroom!" Ron shouted. He was clutching a towel around his lower half and staring daggers at Harry. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Sorry, mate," Harry said gruffly pulling his shirt over his head, upsetting his glasses. He didn't meet Ron's eyes. "Got carried away for a second."

"On my bedroom floor?" Ron asked in disbelief. He stared at Ginny, who had jumped up and was looking very upset.

"Oh, shut up Ron," she spat. She was looking down at Harry with a strange look in her eyes.

"You guys need to watch out. Mum definitely wouldn't like to know you two were going at it on my floor," Ron warned.

"Oh, your threats are pathetic Ron," Ginny spat, now looking angrily at Ron. "What Mum doesn't know can't hurt her and anyways, you tell Mum Harry and I were up here than I'll tell her about nearly catching you two in the bathroom."

Ron glared at his sister. "Why don't you just go to bed, Gin?"

"Maybe I will," she said. And without saying goodnight to Harry, she stormed out and slammed the door behind her.

Harry let out a long sigh, feeling like he needed a shower himself. Avoiding Ron's eyes he fell backwards on his cot bed next to Ron's. Ron was rummaging around in his trunk for pajamas.

"I thought you and Gin weren't sleeping together," Ron said suddenly.

"We're not," Harry said tiredly, running a hand over his eyes.

Ron sniggered. "Who'da thought that Hermione would be a bigger pushover than Ginny?"

Harry scowled. "Ron shut up. You haven't even got a girlfriend at the moment."

Ron stopped laughing and with his back to Harry, changed into pajamas. He climbed into bed and turned out the lights with his wand.

"I'm going to 'Mione's in the morning," he said resolutely.

"Good luck," Harry wished. He swung his legs up into the cot, not bothering to change into his own pajamas.

All the while he thought that he didn't really wish Ron luck at all. He kind of hoped Hermione would realize what a prat he actually was.


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny brushed past Harry the next morning, looking haughty and embarrassed at the same time with a creeping blush spreading over her face. Harry, knowing that she'd eventually spill whatever was on her mind, meandered into the kitchen of the Burrow where Ron was sitting at the kitchen table resembling the way he looked before quidditch matches.

"You look awful, mate," Harry commented, pulling the plate of bacon in front of Ron over to him.

"I barely slept," Ron said in a hushed voice. Her rubbed a hand over his eyes but continued to stare off into space, slightly green.

"Why?" Harry asked, chewing on a piece of bacon.

"It was like, I'd start to fall asleep and then…" Ron broke off looking horrified. He was staring straight ahead, his mouth open in a perfect O.

Harry looked around in his chair to where Ron was staring but only saw the stretch of wall that enclosed the kitchen. He turned slowly back around, the piece of bacon forgotten in his hand.

"Hermione," Ron whispered hushed.

Harry looked around again, expecting to see Hermione apparating or something. But nothing. "Hermione's not here mate."

"I know," Ron suddenly groaned, dropping his face into his hands. "That's what I kept seeing last night. I couldn't get her outta my head. She's probably not ever going to speak to me. What if she goes back to school and- and Krum's teaching!"

Harry stared at Ron, unsure whether the lack of sleep was getting to his brain or not.

"Krum? As in…Viktor Krum?"

"'Mione's always really liked him," Ron said in a hushed voice.

Harry stuffed the rest of his bacon into his mouth and stood up, clapping a hand to Ron's shoulder as he did so, making Ron sway in his chair.

"I think you're losing it, Ron," Harry said firmly. Ron took a shuddering breath.

"I know," he said finally. "I know."

Harry walked over to the kitchen sink and peered out the window observing the sky. The sun wasn't really out but it was a clear day, the sky a perfect pearly white. He felt the familiar itch for his firebolt and then quickly cursed under his breath. He remembered watching it fall to the ground last summer. He'd been using Fred's old broom (after being given stoic permission by George) but he wouldn't have minded having a new one.

"What do you think of a game of quidditch to take your mind off things?" Harry suggested, turning to face Ron who looked like he might throw up into his plate.

Ron looked up at the suggestion. "Just you and me?"

"I thought we could ask Ginny and George too. Me and Ginny against you and George? Or me and George against you and Ginny, because George always makes you cheat. Or maybe Ginny and George because Ginny cheats too-"

"Don't asked Ginny," Ron said sharply, momentarily coming back to himself.

"Why not?" Harry asked, surprised.

"She's in a right state. I don't wanna get within ten feet of her," Ron said, getting to his feet.

Harry looked towards the stairs, puzzled. A thought came to him. "Well she's probably still pissed about last night! If you don't start getting off our case Ginny's gonna-"

"Not me," Ron said, shaking his head sadly. He pointed a finger at Harry. "You."

Ron started to walk towards the kitchen sink, mimicking Harry's actions. The green tint to his skin started to tinge back to a pasty white as he looked up at the sky and across the orchard. Harry stared over to where Ron was standing, but wasn't really seeing anything. What had he done to Ginny? He thought back, replaying the day before in his mind. She'd been a little short with him when he'd dried her toenails for him but he was just being nice and protecting her from harassing notes from the ministry! She'd been mad when he'd mention him and Hermione supposedly being in love, but that was stupid, she couldn't hold an argument for that one. And she'd been mad when Ron had walked in on them snogging but that wasn't his fault, that was Ron's fault!

Ron was still looking out the window.

"Ginny's not mad at me," Harry said finally, after having thought it through a few minutes.

"Listen, I don't know what you said mate, but she's not happy," Ron said turning away from the window.

"But I didn't say anything! I mean, she looked a little put out this morning but I haven't even spoken to her!" Harry began racking his mind again.

As Harry thought it through, feeling more and more frustrated by the second, a snowy owl came swooping low through the window. Thoughts of Ginny flew out of his mind as the owl came to a graceful stop on the edge of the counter, holding her leg out obediently to Harry.

"Hedwig-" Harry started, amazed and scared.

"That's not Hedwig," came a voice from behind and Harry quickly realized that no, it was not Hedwig. The markings around her eyes were darker and heavier. She hooted, reminding Harry that she was waiting for him to take his letter.

"That's Kingsley's new bird," said the same voice. Mr. Weasley came striding into the kitchen. "I'm going to assume that's his owl asking you two to come into the ministry. He wants to get you registered for training in September."

Harry nodded and untied the tightly rolled piece of parchment from the owl. She was a beautiful bird, eerily like Hedwig, and Harry couldn't help but feel the crushing weight of losses that he often felt from the war. First the painful reminder of his ill-fated Firebolt, now a reincarnated Hedwig?

The owl hooted happily and gracefully took flight and soared out the window. Ron came to stand next to Harry as he shook out the letter. It briefly asked Harry and Ron to stop by the ministry for an hour to go over training schedules and registration. It didn't mention Hermione.

"So much for quidditch," Ron said regretfully. He looked up at his dad. "Does he know Hermione's going back to school then?"

"I imagine so," said Mr. Weasley cautiously. "He's been keeping in touch with McGonagall and Molly's for sure let Minerva know that the girls'll be heading back in the fall."

Ron nodded, looking stormy for a second but then relief flooded his face. "Well that definitely means I won't have time to go see her this morning."

"Go where?" Percy asked as he strolled into the kitchen.

"Ron and I are going to see Kingsley about Auror training," Harry said, tossing the parchment into the trashcan. It burped loudly.

"Today?" Percy asked, taking the last piece of bacon off the plate and eating it.

"Yeah, in a few," Ron said cheerfully. "Won't have any time to stop by 'Mione's to apologize."

"Oh so you did take Harry's advice then," said an icy voice from the doorway. Ginny had come back down. "Or my advice."

"Come on Harry let's get going," Ron said, eyeing Ginny apprehensively.  
"Mind if I join you?" Percy asked. "I've got to talk to Kingsley about getting my job back."

Mr. Weasley started and looked over to his son. "You're going back to the ministry?"

There was a tense pause in the conversation where Percy and Mr. Weasley stared at each other. Ginny looked down at her feet, clearly uncomfortable and Ron looked like he'd wished they'd gotten away sooner. Harry looked at Mr. Weasley. He had an expression on his face that was mixed between emotions of disbelief, anger, and pride. Percy merely looked humble.

"Well I can't keep living off yours and Mum's charity," Percy said quietly.

"We don't mind-" Mr. Weasley began quickly.

"No, Dad, let me finish," Percy said with a tone of finality. "I liked helping George out at the shop for the summer but I can't make a living of it. And the bills are long overdue on my flat. And it won't be like last time. I know now where my loyalties lay. And they always lay with you."

The silence that came after Percy's words was like a bubble. Harry felt that if he merely twitched, it would pop and they'd all disperse awkwardly. Mr. Weasley's eyes were shining as he stared at his son with admiration, the disbelief and anger wiped clean.

Percy's eyes were also shining as he looked over at his brother and Harry. "You mind if I come then?"

"No, not at all," Harry finally said. Ron looked incapable of speech. Mr. Weasley strode forward across the room and pulled Percy into a full-bodied hug. Ginny looked on with a small smile on her face and Harry grinned at the emotions displayed on Ron's face; he looked like he wanted to cry and laugh and duck embarrassedly out of the room.

"Why are you two going to the ministry?" asked Ginny after Mr. Weasley and Percy had unclasped.

"Registration for Auror training," Ron answered, looking relieved that the displays of affection were over.

Ginny scowled and looked at Harry with a frown. She seemed to remember that she was still angry with him. She tossed her hair, gave a small wave, and disappeared through the door as George came ambling through, looking hassled.

"I can't find any of the order forms!" George said, tossing things off the kitchen counter as if the papers would be underneath a saucepan.

"They're at the shop, George," Percy said. George stopped.

"Oh! Well I can't find that shipment of darkness powder we got in either. I swore I put the boxes in my bedroom but all I can find are those stupid punching telescopes me and Fred-"

He broke off. Harry's stomach clenched for the third time that morning. All the reminders from the war were giving him an ulcer.

"They're in the shop," Percy supplied gently. Mr. Weasley had passed a shaking hand over his eyes. "I sent them along to Lee Jordan last week."

Lee had been working in the shop all summer along with Ginny, Percy, and Ron. George had finally gotten enough employees to replace his siblings after they went away to school and started work but he'd been stressed out. The absence of Fred meant the absence of comic relief for George it seemed. Without Fred, a lot of laughter had died away.

"Thank God," George said, putting down a saucepan. "You've gotta come over to the store with me Perce and help me sort everything out. Those kids I hired are rubbish, they don't know where anything is."

"I'm just about to head to the ministry with Harry and Ron but I'll stop by afterwards," Percy said wandering over to the fireplace. "How about we floo over, they've got the fireplaces going by now, right?"

Harry started to wander over to the fireplace as Mr. Weasley nodded yes, but George was staring at Percy in shock.

"Why are you going to the ministry?" George asked.

Percy looked up. "Well I've got to see about ending this leave of absence. I mean, Ginny's going away, Harry and Ron'll be starting their jobs soon. Need something to do, s'pose."

"You're not staying at the shop?" George asked in a very uncharacteristic small voice.

"Well, I hadn't thought I would," Percy started, looking startled at the suggestion. George stared anxiously around the kitchen, still clutching the handle of the saucepan.

"But I need you Perce!" George said desperately.

Percy stared at George and laughed. He shook his head as if what George was suggesting was downright hilarious.

"George, I can't possibly make a living working as a clerk in a joke shop! I've gotta go back to flat and pay the bills," Percy said still chuckling slightly.

"So stay on as partner with me!" George said suddenly. A wide grin broke over his face. "I can't believe I'm asking _you _this but Percy, you'd be perfect!"

The kitchen fell silent. Mr. Weasley's mouth had dropped open and his wasn't the only one. Ron looked like if opened his mouth any wider he'd swallow his own face. Harry looked back and forth between Percy and George, George looking more ecstatic than he had since Fred died. Percy kept looking around as if waiting for someone to shout out "April Fools!" at him. He kept opening his mouth and closing it, resembling a guppy fish.

George stared at him expectantly.

"Are…are you serious?" Percy asked in a hushed voice. George nodded excitedly.

"Fred would've approved," George said, his voice cracking slightly.

Percy looked around the kitchen again, first at his father who looked like he might start choking up again. His eyes passed over the fire and the jar of floo powder in his hands. He finally looked at Harry and Ron, an expression of utter incomprehension stretched across his face.

"Well, I guess I won't be going into the ministry anymore."

There was a sound like someone being strangled and Percy momentarily disappeared from sight as George launched himself at his brother. The kitchen erupted in noises, but not from the scuffle unfolding on the floor before them. Mrs. Weasley had appeared in the kitchen and was sobbing uncontrollably.

"My babies! All grown up! Oh my goodness!" wailed Mrs. Weasley as Ron broke out into shocked laughter. He turned to Harry, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"You ready to head out Harry?" Ron asked, still laughing in the same shocked way but looking very happy.

Harry nodded. The boys called their goodbyes over the din. Mrs. Weasley had now joined the two boys in their strange hug and was soaking them with her tears. For once George wasn't complaining, but was crying himself, laughing through his hiccuppy tears.

And grinning from ear to ear, Harry and Ron called "THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC" and disappeared into the fireplace.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is still a work in progress - it's not even completely finished. But I figured I'd post something, since it's been quite a long time. And maybe some idea as to wear to go next. :)**

Kingsley's ministry was in a state of confusion most days that summer. Harry had not spent any time in the summer helping put the ministry back in order, though Kingsley had suggested he stop by if he had a chance. His ideas about Harry raising public morale were the same as Scrimgeour's but where Scrimgeour was pushy, Kingsley was much more tactful. Nevertheless, Harry hadn't bothered to come into the ministry all but a handful of times that summer; when he did it was to personally speak with Kingsley about the war or Auror training, or to help Mr. Weasley with work.

Although the main atrium looked much the same, the absence of the Fountain of Magical Brethren was somewhat of a shock to Harry. He had expected Kingsley to replace it once they'd somehow managed to get rid of the throne of muggles statue. According to Mr. Weasley that had been quite the feat.

Kingsley had not replaced the statue though, and he had confided to Harry that he thought it wasn't exactly the right message he wanted the reformed ministry to be putting out. Ministries in other countries were finally branching out to them and Kingsley was keeping as far away as possible from any idea that was even slightly connected with Voldemort's.

Kingsley's meeting was unusually brief that day (he was one his way out to Azkaban; the dementors had to be constantly guarded by ministry officials because they didn't understand the fall of Lord Voldemort had actually happened) so Ron and Harry wandered back into the atrium a mere half an hour after being in Kingsley's office.

"Fancy a trip into Diagon Alley?" Ron asked jovially, clapping his hands together.

"I s'pose," Harry agreed. "Don't you think you should go over to Hermione's?"

Ron scowled and dropped his hands.

"Or not," Harry said quickly.

"I just don't think- I don't know that she'll- I just don't want to!" Ron finally sputtered out. "If I go over there I'll have to talk to her parents. And they'll for sure hate me after all the bickering they saw us do a couple days ago. And then I'll have to ask for a private word with her and they'll want to know why of course. And her mother's an eavesdropper for sure – I can tell by the look of her! And I just don't know what to say to Hermione!" He burst out loudly, "I can't just say I'm sorry anymore."

Harry stopped and stared at Ron. "Why not?"

Ron fixed him with a shrewd expression, halfway between disbelief and mild hatred. "I thought you said I had to 'take more action.'"

"Well…I did. But starting off with an 'I'm sorry' is a good way to go, isn't it?" Harry asked, thinking about his conversation with Ginny.

"Well, that's what I thought! But somehow that doesn't seem very…" Ron trailed off, looking for words. "Action-y," he finally decided on.

Harry nodded along with Ron but suddenly wished he really knew what "taking action" meant. Ron and Hermione's relationship seemed to be hanging in the balance and Ginny _had _said that Hermione was tired of always being the one to clear the air after the fight. But what did she really expect Ron to do besides ask for her forgiveness?

"So…how are you doing to do it?" Harry asked finally, after concluding that Ginny definitely hadn't conveyed information on _how_ to take more action.

"Well…I'm not really sure yet," Ron said uncertainly. He looked at Harry for help.

"Ginny didn't really say how you should do it…" Harry said uncertainly, trailing off.

"If I wanted advice from Ginny, I'd go to Ginny," Ron grumbled.

The two walked slowly down the long corridor that was the atrium, both thinking deeply. Harry's mind wandered off the task at hand and more towards Hermione. He hadn't seen her all week and with a slight shock, he realized he kind of missed her. Ron wasn't too great for advice about Ginny (since any reference towards their relationship at all made Ron make gagging noises) but Hermione would listen to him. She'd probably know exactly why Ginny was mad at him.

"Maybe you should just tell her everything you told me," Harry suggested suddenly, his brain cranking away about ways to get Hermione to talk to Ron again so that he could use her daily knowledge.

Ron turned very red at the idea and spun around to meet Harry with alarmed eyes. "Are you joking?"

"No," Harry said, slightly defensive. "It's not gonna be fixed unless you tell her how you feel, right?"

"I can't tell her I'm afraid she's going to meet Krum as a new Hogwarts teacher and move off with him," Ron said, progressively turning greener and greener at the thought.

"You can spare her the bloody details," Harry said. "But the general gist, that you can't live without her, blah, blah, blah should be good." Ron nodded along, looking sick again.

"I never said I couldn't live without her," Ron said suddenly.

"Well, no. But you can't," Harry said with a laugh.

"I can!" Ron said forcefully.

"Fine, you can live without her," Harry conceded with a shrug. "But at least tell her you're tired of being treated like you're five."

They had reached the end of the corridor and the people around them were apparating in and out, either rushing past the two of them, or grinning madly at Harry as they passed. Ron looked off into space as if picturing the conversation with Hermione in his head. Harry thought he might have shuddered slightly.

"We can…we can put it off until after Diagon Alley, right?" Ron asked, looking helpless.

Harry laughed. "Yeah, we can wait. I want to look at brooms anyways."

Seconds later, after being engulfed in the apparating state, the two found themselves wandering through a slightly renovated Diagon Alley. While more shops than Harry could remember were still boarded up, the area was bustling with more people than ever. And they all immediately recognized Harry and Ron, hailing them as they walked through the street. Random hands patted the two on the back or gripped Harry's fingertips, raking their eyes over his forehead to see his scar. Harry smiled genially at everyone, although he wished he'd remembered his invisibility cloak.

"People," muttered Ron as he rolled his eyes. Harry could tell he liked the attention though, especially after one girl coyly asked him for an autograph.

Quality Quidditch Supplies finally came into view and it was relatively un-crowded. Not many people were in need of brooms lately, however a few customers were browsing, including a group of young boys who all poked and prodded each other as Harry and Ron entered. Harry remembered back in third year, looking kind of like one of them, pressing his nose against the glass to look at a Firebolt. The thought made Harry smile ruefully as he and Ron browsed deeper, people disappearing as they went. Near the back of shop, however, a large group had assembled around a boisterous and stocky man in bright orange robes. Ron gasped.

"That's the recruiter for the Chudley Cannons Harry!"

The mere mention of Harry's name and half the group whipped around to check which Harry was being mentioned. As the scar confirmed the sighting the group broke into a tumultuous applause. The stocky man whipped his head up from where he'd been peering into multiple sheets of parchment paper. He grinned madly.

"Oh-ho! Harry Potter himself! And the ever-faithful sidekick Roger Weasley!" cried the man, jumping off his podium and gracefully sidling up to the two. Harry cursed Ron's constant idiocy but smiled politely to the slightly greasy man.

"Hello, nice to meet you," Harry ground out cordially. The man gripped his hand roughly and forgot to shake Ron's hand entirely.

"Now Harry," the man said familiarly, "everyone has to try-out for the team, you know, protocol and rules and such, but if you're looking for a career, I'm sure we could find a place for you - "

"Oh, no sir," Harry said quickly in a firm voice. "Honest, I'm actually in training to be an Auror right now. My career options are fine."

"An Auror huh?" the man said obnoxiously, his bright orange robes appearing to be slightly on fire. "Well I suppose we can't have you all. Thank you anyways. Harry, Ruben." The man nodded to each of them and Harry went to turn around but Ron caught hold of the man's sleeve.

"Wait a second Mr.-" Ron began.

The man stopped suddenly, eying Ron's grasp with pretension. Ron didn't seem to notice. "Willyrump," he growled.

"Mr. Willyrump. What positions are open exactly?" Ron asked seriously. Harry eyed him warily.

Mr. Willyrump looked Ron up and down looking doubtful. "You're what six foot four? Five? You've got to be a keeper and our keeper is perfectly fine these days. Now if you'll excuse me…"

"And what about your reserve keeper?" Ron asked hastily.

Mr. Willyrum balked. "We are not in need of a reserve keeper. Our keeper is captain! He knows his duty and is always prompt and present. No need for a reserve keeper!"

Ron narrowed his eyes, not backing down. "Well that's just stupid! You can't prevent illnesses. What if something happens to him out of your control? You can't exactly put in your reserve seeker for your keeper like you did last season in your fourth game! That was just humiliating!"

Harry stared at Ron in awe. Not only was Ron's knowledge of the Canons always alarming, but also he seemed strangely…passionate. Harry had just wanted to get a broom and be done, but Ron bartering for a spot on the Chudley Canon's quidditch team was kind of exciting.

Mr. Willyrump stared too but with a strange expression on his face. He looked rather angry but also mildly impressed. He was looking up at Ron with a face full of conflicted emotions. He chewed his lower lip thoughtfully.

"Now listen here Randy," Mr. Willyrump growled suddenly. "The Chudley Canons is one of the most elite and famous quidditch teams around. We don't go off chasing horticultures mid-season like you three heroes did last year!"

Ron flushed an angry looking color and Harry felt himself seize up the tiniest bit. Ron opened his mouth to retort.

"They're actually called horcruxes," Harry cut in before Ron could say anything, becoming annoyed by the fat man.

"Shut up, you!" Mr. Willyrump barked. He turned towards Ron again. "You want to be a reserve keeper for our team? Not a chance. You want to be a reserve-reserve keeper for our team? Doubtful. But I'll give you a chance I suppose, see how you fly, tonight six o'clock!"

Ron's face went rapidly from anger to surprise. Harry and Mr. Willyrump waited for Ron to agree but he seemed to have momentarily fallen into shock. Harry kicked him but Ron continued to stare at Mr. Willyrump with a blank face. Harry cleared his voice.

"Er, he'll be there sir," Harry confirmed. Mr. Willyrump scowled and wheeled away towards his group.

Ron made a strange noise in his throat. "Where shall I meet you sir?" he called suddenly in a very high pitched voice.

Mr. Willyrump shouted without turning around, "Meet me here!"

* * *

"I just cannot believe it!" Ron exclaimed for the fiftieth time later than afternoon.

Harry shook is head, not a bit bothered by Ron's repetition. "Me neither mate. The man looked like he might hit you before giving you a try out."

Ron shook his head too, leaning his elbows against the kitchen counter. He put his face in his hands, scrubbing it convulsively. "You'd think that I'd get a bit more benefits, being with you and all."

"You're going to absolutely kill Oswald Adelman too, Ron," said Ginny from where she was sitting next to Harry at the kitchen table. "He's not even five foot ten."

"Is that their keeper?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Ron said, lifting his head from his hands. "But he's get the most amazing reflexes I've ever seen. He's a wicked keeper as well as a seeker."

Ginny smiled at Harry and punched him playfully on the arm. "What? Didn't feel like challenging another seeker like Ron did?"

Harry smiled at her, thankful that she wasn't scowling at him like she had this morning. She'd softened quite well after hearing Ron's news. "Nah, I'm more suited to fighting the bad guys."

"And you'd think you'd had enough of it by now," Mrs. Weasley called as she walked into the kitchen carrying a pile of laundry. She turned towards Ron. "Now, Ronnie I washed your best quidditch robes but they've still got holes in them. I can try to mend them but I haven't got cloth to match this exactly."

"This'll do, Mum," Ron said distractedly, pulling the robes out of her hands. "Thanks!" He called as he pulled them over his head.

Mrs. Weasley stared up at her son with a smile on her face but she chewed her lip anxiously. She was wringing her hands as well. Her eyes dashed back and forth to the window.

"Harry can I borrow your broomstick servicing kit?" Ron asked as he emerged from putting on his robes.

"Yeah, mate. It's somewhere upstairs," Harry replied though Ron was already half way up the stairs.

Mrs. Weasley watched him for a minute and then turned to Harry and Ginny.

"Hermione stopped by while you two were gone today, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said quietly. Harry looked up quickly.

"And?"

"And she came to pick up stuff she'd left here," Ginny said bitterly, resuming her cross look from the morning. Harry groaned.

"Did she ask to speak to Ron?" Harry asked.

"No," Mrs. Weasley said, sounding more wary. "She must have known you two were gone this afternoon. I'm assuming Kingsley owled her about registering last minute. She asked me to give Ron something though."

She pulled out a letter and Harry saw Hermione's neat scrawl peaking through the cracks. Harry chewed the inside of his mouth and his pang for Hermione's presence beat again.

"I just don't want to give this to Ron before his try out. It seems unfair," Mrs. Weasley was saying sadly.

"No," Harry agreed. "Don't give it to him until after he comes home. Ron's way too susceptible to nerves as it is." He paused. "I should've made him go by this afternoon."

"Yeah, you should have," Ginny said suddenly. "Hermione's a right mess you know. She's so angry she could barely speak!"

"Well it's not my fault that Hermione's angry, Gin," Harry retorted, feeling suddenly very frustrated. "I haven't even spoken to her."

The table fell silent. Mrs. Weasley was staring down at the letter, still chewing her lip anxiously. Every once in awhile she opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again, as if she couldn't find the words.

"Maybe you should go talk to her, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said suddenly. Harry looked up.

Truthfully, talking to Hermione about Ron was the last thing he wanted to do. And if Ron found out he had gone to see her without him, he knew he wouldn't be happy. But Harry found the idea appealing nonetheless. Ginny was casting him angry looks again and Hermione's wisdom would really help relieve that whole situation.

"I s'pose," Harry begin slowly.

"Alright I'm off," Ron said loudly, marching back into the kitchen carrying a broom over his shoulder. "Do I look Chudley Canons material?"

"Sharp as a twig," Ginny muttered quietly but Mrs. Weasley beamed.

"You look lovely dear," she said, standing on tip toes to pat Ron awkwardly on the cheek. Ron gave her a look.

"Lovely really wasn't the adjective I was looking for..."

"Good luck, mate," Harry cut in with a laugh. Ron grinned broadly.

"See you guys soon!" Ron said, and without a tinge of green in his cheeks, apparated away.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hermione, _

_A little bird (not so much little and actually just Mrs. Weasley – surprise, surprise) mentioned how you came by the Burrow today without even waiting to say hello to you best friend. Not to mention your boyfriend. I don't know if you remember him. He's tall, awkward, got ridiculously red hair? Anyways, I miss you tons and I haven't seen you in weeks so perhaps you could give the bloke a break and allow us the pleasure of your presence one of these days. My own redheaded significant other is driving me up the wall. I could really use a talking-to – I'm sure she'd agree. I love you, give the best to your parents, and get over here as soon as possible (and considering your amount of talent, I'm sure that's not long at all). _

_Love, _

_Harry_

Harry read over his letter hoping it didn't make him sound like too much of a sappy best friend. It had definitely turned into a sap fest as soon as he put his pen to paper and realized that the hole where Hermione used to be was absolutely biting. Mrs. Weasley had clucked appreciatively when he agreed to owl Hermione and Harry had been slightly annoyed by her constant interference. But as he watched Percy's owl fly away with his letter (Percy was unusually generous in these times) he felt his aggravation towards Mrs. Weasley dissipate rapidly.

"What'd you say to her?" Ginny asked a little while later after he had rejoined her downstairs.

Harry shrugged noncommittally. "Just that I missed her, wanted to talk, that Ron's awkward. Blah, blah, blah."

Ginny smiled to conceal a laugh. "Ron's awkward?"

Harry grinned. "I might have alluded to the fact that we could talk about our obnoxious red-headed beaux if she agreed to come to the Burrow."

Ginny colored slightly. "What do you mean obnoxious?"

At the biting tone in Ginny's voice, Harry looked up. He backtracked, trying to assess the best way to keep the situation light. With a smile he thought was rather loving he said, "well you know, redheads are feisty and all – "

"I'm not feisty Harry!" Ginny exploded, shooting up out of her chair.

Harry gaped at her, unable to see how they'd gone from the happy subject of making fun of Ron, to shouting. Ginny looked absolutely livid, bent over the table, chest heaving, her red hair appearing to shoot sparks all around the kitchen. Feeling rather like an asshole he felt himself be slightly turned on by this side of Ginny. He could've leaned over and kissed her if he wasn't afraid she'd rid him of his favorite parts of his anatomy.

"Ginny, I was just joking. I didn't mean anything by it!" Harry said quickly before the urge to throw Ginny down on the kitchen table overtook him.

"Well it's not funny! You're always harping on me!" Ginny shouted, and to Harry's absolutely horror he saw a tear running down Ginny's cheek.

But the part of Harry that had its mouth open and scratching his head quizzically was slowly taking control of the side of Harry that wanted to wipe away the tear on her cheek. Harry couldn't remember a single time that Ginny had ever complained of him harping on her. He couldn't even remember a time when he had harped on her.

"Ginny, I have no idea what you're talking about!" Harry said, feeling the gaping, fish-out-of-water look seizing him.

Ginny's eye flashed scarlet. "Oh, of course you don't. God, you're as daft as Ron sometimes!"

Harry, who considered this a low blow, retorted without thinking, "Well you're just a downright bitch sometimes!"

Ginny absolutely blanched and Harry watched her lunge for her wand in her back pocket. Harry was too quick for her, however, and he had his wand out in a flash, ready to counter any hex she was going to throw at him.

"Protego!"

Thrown back by the force of the spell, Harry felt himself collide rather painfully with the wall and looked around looking for the holder of the wand.

His heart skipped a painful beat – for surely he was about to be killed – to see Bill standing in the doorway, a shocked expression on his scarred face.

"Damn it Bill if you don't take this damned shield charm down right now!" Ginny's shrieks reverberated around the kitchen, not unlike Mrs. Black's shrieks from Grimmauld Place.

With a wave of another wand, Ginny fell silent. Harry looked around was amazed to see Fleur, who had cast a silencing charm on Ginny. Harry wanted to laugh; Ginny was going to have a fit when she was able to speak again. She was opening and closing her mouth, clutching at her throat as if she couldn't breathe. Harry had never seen her so angry in her life.

Bill turned on Harry at that moment; he dropped his wand without even thinking twice about it.

"What on earth is going on here?"

The moment crashed down on Harry and he felt the shame begin to creep over him and the hilarity of the situation fade away. He looked at Ginny, who he realized was still crying and Harry felt the urge to throw up.

"We…we got in a fight," Harry said in a low voice.

"You realize that you just called my little sister – my only little sister! – a downright bitch, right?" Bill asked in a thunderous voice. Harry felt the bile in his throat. He almost felt more afraid of Bill in that moment than he had when Voldemort had killed him.

"Bill if you had been there the whole time you would understand the circumstance of the fight – " Harry began, feeling very much like a child trying to defend himself after hitting his brother, but Bill cut him off with a laugh. Harry's mouth dropped open; the atmospheric changes were giving him whiplash.

"I think you're the only bloke brave enough to tell her that."

With a wave of his wand, the shield broke and Ginny's voice came back.

"Bill! What the hell?" Ginny asked.

"Hey! I just walked into a fight worthy of Hermione and Ron," Bill said with a snort. "I know you both are better than that. And Harry's right, Gin. Get a grip," Bill said firmly. He strolled lazily to the kitchen counter and took a seat, Fleur trailing happily behind him. She stopped to drop a kiss on Harry's cheek.

" 'Ello 'Arry!" she purred before slipping into the seat beside Bill.

Ginny was staring daggers at Fleur, but she also looked extremely offended at Bill's behavior. She didn't even seem to notice that the tears were still streaming down her face. Harry contemplated going around to apologize to her but she stiffened at Harry's movement towards her. Without a word she let out a huge sob and practically threw herself towards the stairs without another word.

Harry, who realized he was holding his breath, dropped into a kitchen chair feeling completely exhausted.

"What was that about?" Bill asked, popping open a Butterbeer. He handed one down to Harry.

Harry shook his head. "Bill, I am so sorry. If you wanna, like, beat the shit outta me I completely understand – "

Bill laughed and waved a hand away at Harry. "Honestly Harry, a man brave enough to face down Ginny in a fight is not a man to be messed with anyways. And there was a rumor going around that you killed the Dark Lord…I don't know if there's any beef behind that but you know, I don't wanna take my chances." Bill threw a wink towards Harry.

Harry let out a shaky laugh. "Still, you know…Ron would be kicking the crap out of me right about now."

"Well from what I've heard, you could be kicking the crap out of him right now if you wanted. Where's Hermione these days?" Bill asked.

Harry let out another sigh.

"We're all fucked up lately I guess," Harry conceded. Fleur clucked passively but didn't say anything.

"What were you fighting about anyways 'Arry?" Fleur said after a pause.

"I told Ginny that redheads were feisty and she nearly took my head off," Harry said, wanting to laugh and throw up at the same time. "She's been getting mad at me for the stupidest things lately. Pretty much ever since Ron and Hermione started fighting."

The kitchen fell silent again. Bill was rummaging through the pantry when Harry wondered aloud, "Should I try to talk to her?"

"If there's anything I've learned about Weasley women," Bill began, pulling his head out of the pantry. "And it's not much since I've pretty much only ever known two – you need to give them four to six hours of space before trying to reconcile. Unless you want various objects such as shoes, blow dryers, or quills thrown at your head."

"No kidding."

Percy wandered into the kitchen, rubbing at his head, which was quickly sprouting a large bump. "I went into Ginny's room to ask her what was wrong and she threw her entire hamper at me!"

Bill snorted.

"You men are so insensitive," Fleur said, shaking her head at the three of them.

Bill whipped around. "Even me?"

Fleur rolled her eyes, "Yes, even you."

Fleur turned towards Harry, using the full force of her Veela heritage to stare down Harry. Immediately he recognized strange feelings of submission and unrestrained lust.

"Obviously there's something bothering 'er. You 'ave to ask 'er, not ignore 'er!"

She turned away. Harry shook his head out like a wet dog, trying to process her words. Bill tossed a newspaper at Harry's head. "Would you get it together? No wonder, Ginny's pissed!"

Harry quickly turned sheepish, but surprisingly enough Fleur came to Harry's aid.

"'Arry, I understand you being a bit flaky this summer. When 'ave we ever had a chance to just relax as a family? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were just beginning to experience what really being a teenager is like."

Harry nodded along, feeling that Fleur had a point. When had Lord Voldemort, or Professor Snape, or even Dumbledore not been looming over his head, demanding his time and his energy? Looking back on his feelings for Ginny back in sixth year, they were constantly being thwarted – by Malfoy or horcruxes. He'd never been able to go beyond the bliss of snogging behind trees to actually feel the weight of their relationship.

Harry looked up, a grin on his face. "You're almost as good as Hermione, Fleur."

Fleur rolled her eyes. "I should 'ope so! I 'ave a couple years on 'er!"

Bill leaned across the table. "So what's the deal? Are they broken up?"

Harry shook his head. "Not that I know of. Ron is scared out of his mind to go talk to her, but he's definitely beginning to lose it. He's just – I don't know, insecure or something."

"What's he got to be insecure about?" Percy asked. "He's got the girl!"

"Eh, but we all used to wonder if Ron would be able to handle it if he actually got the girl, ya know?" Bill said. "I told you it'd only last the summer."

"That's terrible," Fleur cut in with a scolding tone.

"What's terrible?"

George looked curiously on the ensemble in the kitchen as he ambled into the kitchen.

"'Mione and Ron," Harry supplied dully, feeling more like Fleur than anyone else.

"Right shame it is," George agreed, straddling a chair next to Harry. "I thought for sure they'd make it to Christmas at least. Ron's been talking my ear off about these earrings he wants to get her. Though I really don't see Hermione in jewelry, I suppose it's the thought that counts."

"It is!" Fleur insisted. "Maybe if you all had a little faith, were a bit more encouraging…!"

The table fell silent. Harry's thoughts were beginning to wonder. If Ginny was still crying upstairs…his stomach did another somersault.

"Hey Bill has it been four hours yet?" he asked sardonically. Bill snorted.

And the kitchen table fell silent again.

* * *

Harry was lounging lazily in the attic room after dinner, reading over the Auror manual that Kingsley had supplied, when a scream and a crash from below brought him back to reality. A million things started running through his head as he grabbed his wand, scattering papers everywhere in his haste to run down the stairs. He sprinted down the stairs, following the sounds into the kitchen, where he hurdled through the door, his wand raised, ready to attack…

"Whoa Harry!" Ron shouted, grinning so widely it looked as if his face were going to explode. "Are you really going to attack the Chudley Cannons new keeper?"

There was a shriek (that explained the scream) and Ginny practically threw herself onto Ron's back. Mrs. Weasley, who Harry saw was sitting at the kitchen table, followed her daughter and threw her arms around Ron's waist. Mrs. Weasley was sobbing and kept repeating over and over, "So proud!"

Harry stared at Ron. Ron was looking at Harry with an almost apologetic look, sheepishly staring at him. He looked the same way that he'd looked after getting prefect over Harry in fifth year.

"Are you serious mate?" Harry asked, stuffing his wand back into his jeans.

"Mind you it's like ten thousandth string but – " Harry cut him off, seizing Ron in a hug, knocking both Ginny and Mrs. Weasley over. Mrs. Weasley couldn't stop smiling. Ginny turned away.

"Congratulations mate!" Harry shouted wanting to punch Ron and hug him at the same time. George, however, took care of the punching.

The kitchen was in a pell-mell. Fleur and Bill were there, cracking open a bottle of Firewhiskey with Mr. Weasley; Percy and George and Harry were busy harassing Ron still; Mrs. Weasley had dropped into a kitchen chair, crying and gazing fondly around at everyone and Ginny had settled in her mother's lap, smiling and looking anywhere but at Harry.

"Who wants a Firewhiskey?" Mr. Weasley shouted as the cork went out with a loud _"POP!"_

The glasses began circulating but the chaos didn't stop. Harry grinned as he accidentally spilled some while passing a glass to George, who threw back the glass with a grimace. Percy did the same but his glasses went flying.

"Blimey George how d'you do that?" Percy shouted, dropping to his knees in search of his glasses.

"Everyone help look for Percy's glasses!" Ron shouted and to Harry's amazement, glassy-eyed Mr. Weasley, Bill, and George all went dropping to the floor with him. Ginny was giggling like mad and she dropped to the floor at the same time Harry did. He was feeling around on the ground, feeling like a drunken fool even though he hadn't taken a sip of his whiskey yet when a small hand closed over his.

He looked up and the shouting faded away. Ginny was staring into his eyes. She started down at her hand, looking surprised that it had found its way there. Her chocolate brown eyes were melting; Harry could see it. Before he knew what he was doing, he felt himself press his lips to hers softly. He heard Ginny make a soft noise in the back of her throat, somewhere between a protest and a plea.

"Harry, what'd I tell you? Give it six hours and they always come around!" Bill shouted and Harry jerked away from Ginny so hard that he knocked heads with her. Ginny was blushing furiously and stood up quickly. Fortunately, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were preoccupied in the corner of the kitchen and only Ron, Percy, Fleur, and George had really noticed.

A red faced Ron grinned, "Did you fight like 'Mione and I did?"

"Oh, it was a fight worthy of you and 'Mione Ron!" Bill bellowed, throwing back a shot of Firewhiskey. He winked at Harry but Harry merely grimaced.

"That's enough!" Ginny cut in. The boys fell silent but George was giggling in the corner and soon they all were, excluding Harry and Ginny. Harry felt more embarrassed than he had this afternoon.

"More Firewhiskey?" Mr. Weasley shouted, popping the cork on another bottle. Harry felt himself thrust his suddenly empty one towards Mr. Weasley's heavy hand.

It was a long and cheerful night at the Weasley house, interspersed with awkward moments between Harry and his girlfriend, Ginny.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry woke up the next morning to Percy's owl tapping incessantly on Ron's bedroom window. Pulling himself out of a particularly good dream about Ginny (she happened to be angry again), Harry swung his feet out of his bed, tiptoed around Ron's bed, and reached out to open the window. He wiped the sleep from his eyes as Hermes soared gracefully through the window, only stopping on the ledge to allow Harry to untie the letter attached to his leg.

"You may as well just fly on to Perce's room," Harry muttered quietly to the owl, who was clucking impatiently on top of the bureau looking for food. Hermes ruffled his feathers and took off through the window once more.

Hermione's letter was rolled tightly into a narrow scroll, small enough that Harry couldn't stick his pinkie into. He began groping around for his wand, allowing that that was the only way he'd be able to slit the letter open without ripping it. As he finally got it open he was immediately disappointed at the unwonted, quick scrawl, with only a few lines on it.

_Harry, _

_I'm so sorry about not waiting to see you. I needed a couple of blouses that I left for an interview I'm going to – I'll tell you about it later. I'm on my way out but if you'd like you're welcome to come see me at the house for tea tomorrow. Don't bring Ron. _

_Love you too, _

_Hermione_

As Harry sighed in frustration, Ron rolled over muttering groggily. Seized with the urge to knock some sense into his best friend, Harry grabbed Ron's wand that was lying on the floor, and chucked it at Ron's head.

It exploded in a shower of angry red sparks, hard to see against Ron's shocking red head. Ron shot up out of his bed, swatting his hands around like a slightly crazy person. Finally becoming oriented enough to see straight, he looked at Harry incredulously.

"Harry! What the hell?"

Disgusted, Harry threw the letter at Ron. "When are you gonna man up, Ron?"

Ron rubbed the sleep from his eyes and started to read Hermione's letter. He went a little green at the end, then let out an enormous groan and fell back onto the bed. He dramatically threw his forearm over his eyes. Harry rolled his eyes.

"She hates me," Ron said, his voice muffled by his arm.

"Ron, you've let this go for too long. You have to talk to her. I'm losing a best friend over this!" Harry spat out.

Ron shot up, shooting daggers at Harry. "Shut up, Harry! You're the one she's inviting over to have intimate tea parties with!"

Harry bit his lip to keep back a retort. Taking a steadying breath he said, "It's not my fault that you guys are fighting. I hate seeing it because it makes Hermione so unhappy and you act like a complete ass. But Hermione, unlike you, will actually talk me and give me sound advice, so don't go making me feel bad about it."

He turned away to start dressing and for a long time, Ron didn't speak. As Harry was pulling on a pair of socks, Ron spoke up.

"I can talk to you about stuff," he said in a somewhat defensive voice. Harry chuckled darkly.

"Ron the stuff I want to talk about you've actively avoided for two years," Harry replied. "And I'm not blaming you. I hardly wanna hear about the stuff you and Hermione get up to."

Ron made a face as if imagining the stuff Harry and Ginny got up to. Harry knew he really didn't have to be grimacing though; his relationship with Ginny was hanging on by a thread at the moment.

Ron took a deep breath, "But…you do listen to me. So, go ahead. Lay it on me."

Ron closed his eyes, as if expecting the worse.

Harry laughed. "Ron, I'm sorry but I can no more talk to you without heaving than you can listen."

Ron let out a deep breath of relief. He sprung out of bed and started digging around his own drawers for a shirt. He stopped midway through though and turned around like he'd just thought of something.

"Seriously, though…things are gonna be okay between the two of you, right?" Ron asked, actually sounding worried. Harry shrugged noncommittally. "Because," Ron continued hesitantly, "as much as we all give you shit about it…we'd all be really disappointed to see it end."

Harry didn't say anything but he felt something tighten in his chest the tiniest bit. Ron's sincerity was a first when it came to discussing Harry's relationship with Ginny. The fact that the family was rooting for them made it a little easier to face her later on. Dating a girl with six older brothers was rather intimidating after all.

Harry flinched – five older brothers. He felt the knot tighten the slightest bit, letting guilt pervade the emotions he was suddenly feeling.

"'Specially George and me," Ron added quietly after a moment. Harry turned around.

"George?" he asked.

Ron shrugged. "The twins and Ginny were always really close, you know? After Fred died – " Ron flinched the slightest bit " – George really kinda leaned on Ginny and me. He's always wanted you and her to get together. He used to tease a lot for that crush she had on you when she was little, but he and Fred both were elated when Ginny wrote home back in sixth year about the two of you finally making a go of it. Apparently, Mum had to actively restrain him from coming to Hogwarts and congratulating you two in person." Ron chuckled. "Though, I don't doubt that Mum was wanting to do exactly the same thing."

Harry stared, slightly amazed. He had no idea that George felt that way but he felt encouraged. Things couldn't be so bad with Ginny if he had all her brothers rooting for them.

"Me and Gin'll be fine," Harry said resolutely.

"What about me and you?" asked a voice, as a redhead peered her head around the door.

Ginny paused in the Ron's doorway, her arm stretched up and along the doorframe. She had obviously just woken up but Harry found her beautiful all the same. Her long red hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and she was wearing the pajamas with snitches patterned across the butt again.

Harry just smiled at her and ducked, feeling strangely embarrassed. "Nothing."

Ron chuckled. "What's up, Gin?"

After narrowing her eyes at the two of them suspiciously she looked at Harry again, "There's actually someone here to see _you_, Harry."

Downstairs, Andromeda Tonks was sitting at the kitchen table nursing a steaming cup of tea. Mrs. Weasley was sitting across from her holding a baby boy with brilliant violet hair. His little hands kept reaching up to grab Mrs. Weasley's hair. He pulled on it and laughed and his own hair turned the exact shade of Mrs. Weasley's.

"Hey, Teddy!" Harry called, grinning as he leaned over the back of Mrs. Weasley's chair to look at the smiling baby boy.

His eyes were startlingly like Tonks's. He grinned at Harry and his hair went jet black. Mrs. Weasley smiled widely and caught his attention again; his hair went back to red. Harry laughed, causing him to look up, and it went immediately back to black.

"Stop that, you two! You're going to confuse him," scolded Adromeda with a rueful smile in her voice. Harry grinned and stepped around the chair to hug his godfather's grandmother.

"Good to see you, Mrs. Tonks," Harry said graciously.

"Harry, please, it's Andromeda. You're practically family now," Andromeda said. Harry smiled at her.

"Oh, mum, let me hold him," cooed Ginny. Harry jumped at her presence. She slipped in front of Harry to get to the baby, her back pressing against him. Collecting Teddy in her arms, Harry felt her absent-mindedly rest her head against Harry's chest. Harry slipped an arm around her waist.

"I think you two will make fine parents one day," voiced a wistful sounding Adromeda. Mrs. Weasley, who had been preoccupied with her teacup, looked up and narrowed her eyes.

"Why don't you have a seat Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley demanded, practically shoving her daughter into the seat she vacated. Harry felt himself turning red but didn't want to leave Ginny's side. He only got to see his godson every so often.

Ginny perched herself on Mrs. Weasley's seat and started making very uncharacteristic noises at the baby. Andromeda got up to let Harry sit down next to his girlfriend. Pulling the chair closer to her, he found himself dislodging the baby from Ginny's arms and cuddling him close to his chest.

Looking up, Harry caught Ginny staring at the two of them.

"What?" Harry asked her with a blush.

"Nothing," Ginny said, shaking her head, not unlike the way he'd done to her this morning. "You just look cute right now."

Harry grinned foolishly. "So do you." He leaned forward to peck her on the lips.

"Not in front of the baby," hissed Mrs. Weasley, snatching Teddy from Harry's arms and effectively ruining the moment between Harry and Ginny. Harry blushed but Ginny seemed strangely unnerved.

"Please, mum, he doesn't know what kissing even is, let alone that we're doing it," she said airily. Mrs. Weasley gave her a dark look.

"Why don't you just humor me?"

Andromeda laughed and turned around again. "So what are you doing today, Harry?"

Harry shrugged, then remembering Hermione's letter, he addressed Mrs. Weasley. "Actually, I'm supposed to go to Hermione's today for tea."

Mrs. Weasley smiled approvingly. "Did she extend the invitation to Ron?" she asked hopefully.

Harry bit his lip. "Not exactly…but I'm hoping I can talk some sense in to her."

Ginny blushed a little. "Gonna gossip about your obnoxious girlfriend today too, are you?" she hissed in an undertone.

Harry stared at her in disbelief, not believing that she was bringing that up again when they had had such a good night last night. "'Mione's my best friend, Gin. I'm allowed to talk to her," he whispered defensively.

"Harry, hold him again?" Mrs. Weasley asked absently. As she shoved Teddy in his arms, she told Andromeda, "I've got to show you what I've been using on the garden gnomes, it works wonders…"

The kitchen suddenly empty, Ginny raised her voice to a normal level. "I'm just saying that if you have a problem, you should try talking to me about it first."

She got up from the table and walked around the counter towards the sink. She leaned against the counter, putting a good ten feet between them. Harry wanted to curse and then remembered he was holding an infant.

"You should talk," he said. "I can't account for your mood swings lately."

Harry got up to close the distance between them. He set Teddy into the high chair that Mrs. Weasley had conjured up, and put a couple of bites of cereal in the tray, then walked over to Ginny. She turned her face away.

He placed each hand on the counter on either side of her waist. Then, leaning down so that he was level with her face, he planted a kiss right below her ear lobe. Ginny made a sound in the back of her throat.

"When're you gonna quit being mad at me?" Harry asked, his voice muffled into her hair as he pulled her close to him.

She shook her head against his chest and said something incomprehensible into his shirt. When she looked up, she was crying. Sobbing, almost.

"When are you gonna start loving me again?" she choked out through her tears.

Harry shook his head in confusion. "Ginny, I don't even know what you're talking about half the time."

Ginny let out another sob, wiping her eyes on Harry's shirt. She hiccupped.

"I know you think I'm not like, good enough or something," she said in a thick voice. "And I know you could have a thousand other girls…I just thought…it meant something when you picked me."

She sniffed hard, refusing to look him in the eye. Harry didn't know what to say. Ginny was by far the greatest thing that had ever happened to him and he thought he'd done everything to make her see that. He collected her in his arms again, thinking hard of the way to say things to make it right.

"I've never wanted to be with any other girl, Ginny, I swear. Not since that night in the common room," he said as sincerely as possible. Teddy laughed loudly from the kitchen table. Ginny pulled away, pushing Harry out of her space.

"Then why do you hate me because I won't have sex with you?" she asked, stumbling over her words through her tears.

Harry stared, unable to comprehend what exactly was going through Ginny's mind. The sex thing…well, it was inconsequential. It was a disappointment, for sure, every time he thought he might get lucky and he didn't. And he did wonder how long he could go on…but he didn't hate her. He would never hate anyone, _any girl_, for anything like that.

"Ginny, that's crazy. I don't hate you because you won't sleep with me," Harry said. "I swear."

"All I know is that's what we keep fighting over. I'm not ready. End of story," Ginny said, gaining strength in her voice. She started wiping away tears with her tank top, revealing her stomach and not helping her argument at all.

"Fine. I've never argued with that!" Harry cried defensively.

Ginny shook away the last of her tears and looked at Harry with disgust. "That's not true at all and you know it."

She started to stalk out of the kitchen; Harry made to grab her wrist.

"Let go of me," she gritted out between her teeth. The kitchen door swung open.

Harry dropped Ginny's arm like he'd been electrocuted as Mr. Weasley walked through the door. He surveyed the scene skeptically, resting his eyes on the way Ginny was turned defensively away from Harry and then flashing to the tearstains on Harry's shirt. Harry wanted to curse again.

"S'cuse me, _Dad_," Ginny said, shoving past Mr. Weasley and making for the stairs.

Teddy called attention to himself and for a second Mr. Weasley was distracted. "Hello, Teddy," he called cheerfully, scooping him up out of the high chair. After tickling him for a few minutes (making his hair go through all the colors of the rainbow) he handed the baby off to Harry and leaned against the counter, surveying Harry in the same way Dumbledore used to.

Harry was more fearful under Mr. Weasley's eye though.

"Things alright between you and Ginny?" Mr. Weasley asked, sounding like he was biting his tongue to keep a civil tone.

Harry decided to the go the most honest route. Mr. Weasley wasn't unlike a father to Harry anyways, and he definitely would've told Sirius all about his troubles with Ginny. He sighed. "Not really, sir."

Immediately, Mr. Weasley seemed sympathetic. "Well, don't take it too hard, Harry. Weasley women are hard nuts to crack. Trust me, I've been married to Molly for over twenty years."

Mr. Weasley wandered towards the teapot and poured himself a mug. He turned around to face Harry again.

"The only problem is, is that they're hard to get rid of once you've got them," he said knowingly. Harry let out a nervous chuckle.

"I would never do anything to hurt Ginny, Mr. Weasley," Harry said stoically. Mr. Weasley laughed.

"Harry, you've always been so noble. I'm not gonna lie and say it hasn't been a tremendous feat of mine to see Ginny being slowly taken away from me," he paused. "But even though it's only been a short time for you too, I know it's serious. You remind me of Molly and I. From the get-go we were all business. Don't forget the passion though." He winked at Harry.

Harry smiled back but didn't feel like a lack of passion was the issue there. At that moment, Andromeda and Mrs. Weasley came back through the back door, relieving him from what could be an awkward conversation, and of the baby. Andromeda was running errands with Teddy but promised she'd be back for dinner that night. Harry excused himself from the kitchen, and his girlfriend's parents, as soon as she'd apparated away. Back in Ron's room, he found him pacing back and forth annoyed with the entire Weasley family. Mrs. Weasley and her constant interference, Ginny and her insane emotions, Ron and his idiocy over Hermione.

He couldn't wait until teatime.

* * *

Hermione lived in what appeared to be a two-story stone cottage tucked between rolling green pastures. Her front yard was littered with trees and Harry passed a wooden swing set as he made his way up the winding, well kept stone pathway to the front door. Somehow, Hermione didn't remind him of the idyllic home that her parents kept. Hermione was the epitome of practical, of urban. Nevertheless, images of toddler Hermione being pushed on that swing swam through his mind, making him smile through his puzzlement.

Hermione opened the door before Harry could knock and Harry was struck by her appearance. She was very brown, as if she'd been lying in the sun for days on end. Her hair was clipped into a messy knot at the nape of her neck, curly wisps framing her sunned face. Her eyes were bright, though she looked rather tired. She was wearing knit shorts, showing off legs Harry definitely didn't know she had, and a slouchy, nearly see-through shirt. He could see her bikini top beneath it. Harry grinned and let out a low whistle.

"You'd better be glad I didn't bring Ron with me today," Harry said with a chuckle, collecting Hermione in a hug.

"Well, hello to you too," Hermione muttered into Harry's ear. Harry smiled into her hair, noticing how little she felt in his arms. Way littler than she had the last time he'd hugged her.

Hermione invited him in and he followed her through an extremely neat house into the kitchen. It was old and worn down, but it was well kept and bright. The open windows let in a breeze, ruffling the curtains, adding to the ideality of it all. Hermione gestured for Harry to take a seat at a white painted kitchen table and wandered into the kitchen, looking for glasses.

"I hope you don't mind, Harry. I made iced tea instead of hot," she called over her shoulder. Harry shrugged.

"Not at all. It's too hot for tea anyways," he agreed, settling into his chair. Hermione nodded as she came to sit beside him, handing him a glass. She smiled.

"So what've you been doing?" Harry asked, eyeing her tan arms. She blushed.

"Not much, to be honest," she said with an audible sigh. "If Mum and Dad have ever wondered why I don't spend that much time at home this is it." She gestured around the empty kitchen. The silent house seemed to speak for itself.

Harry glanced out the window, noticing a gleaming pool. A deck chair covered with books lay beside it. Harry figured she must've been spending a lot of time lying around out there.

"You never mentioned you have a pool, Hermione," Harry said. "All this time we've been swimming in that sink hole they call a lake at Ron's house."

Hermione laughed. "It's a recent addition to the house. Mum put it in last year as something of a bribe to keep me from going away with you and Ron. I felt particularly bad about hexing them after they spent all that money on the thing." She paused, taking a sip of her iced tea. "As you can see though, I'm getting good use out of it." She gestured to her tan skin.

"Ron and Ginny wouldn't get it anyways," Harry said with a shrug. "So what was that interview you mentioned in your letter?"

Hermione grimaced. "Mostly it was an excuse to go to the Burrow," she admitted. "I was hoping to run into Ron but Mrs. Weasley said you two were out."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, that was the afternoon we went in for Auror registration and the day Ron got his try out for the Chudley Cannons."

Harry was expecting Hermione to be surprised but she nodded. Lazily pulling her wand out of her back pocket she mutter, "Accio Prophet" and the newspaper landed with a thud on the kitchen table. Ron's face was spread over the cover with the headline CHOSEN ONE'S BEST FRIEND MAKES THE TEAM.

"I can't believe he didn't tell me," Hermione said in a small voice.

"I'm sure he wanted to. You know Ron though, he's convinced you hate him and never want to see him again," Harry said quietly.

Hermione chuckled darkly. "Well he's not all incorrect."

"Cut the boy some slack, 'Mione," Harry said. Hermione colored.

"Harry, he's a completely insensitive git who can't take anything seriously and is too insecure to even be in a relationship," Hermione said heatedly.

"He's also madly in love with you," Harry countered, firing up for an argument. "And you always pointing out what's wrong with him doesn't really help the insecurity part."

Hermione turned very red but didn't say anything.

"He wants to make it work, Hermione. He just doesn't know how. And we're all suffering over there at the Burrow. Unhappy Ron makes everyone unhappy."

"Oh yeah, he's so unhappy," Hermione said sarcastically, gesturing towards the Prophet. She had tears in her eyes.

"Ron's just…avoiding the problem a little bit. Quidditch is a good distraction," Harry said.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about though, Harry!" Hermione said, wiping the tears off her face. "He'll ignore everything until I make it okay!"

Harry sighed, remembering he and Ginny's conversation.

"Well, I do know that he wants to try. He's just not as smart as you," Harry said with a grin. Hermione laughed through her tears.

"So true," she said with a smile.

Harry bit his lip. "Though, you know you really should let him help you out a little more. Ron's thick about some things but he's really smart, 'Mione. He had a lot of great ideas last year."

Hermione looked at Harry in confusion. "I know he's smart, Harry. You think I'd be attracted to him if he wasn't?"

Harry shook his head. "So why do you always make him feel so stupid? You're always one-upping him!"

Hermione looked at a loss. "But I'm not!"

They both fell silent, pondering the situation. Hermione kept picking up the Daily Prophet and opening it up as if to read it, then putting it down. Harry sipped at his tea slowly.

"He's in love with me?" she asked after a time, a smile in her voice.

Harry looked at her. "What, he hasn't told you?"

Hermione blushed and smiled embarrassedly at the kitchen table. "I mean it's not like I don't know…but no he hasn't told me."

Feeling extremely annoyed by this fact, Harry wondered how he could tell Ginny every day how he loved her and she wouldn't sleep with him, but how Ron had never told Hermione he loved her and they shagged all the time.

Picking up on his mood, Hermione switched subjects by saying, "So what's going on with Ginny?"

Harry shrugged. "She's mad at me."

Sounding rather like a concerned mother, Hermione said, "And why is that?"

"Well, I haven't been keeping a list or anything but so far it's because I called her obnoxious, feisty, and a bitch. And I'm always harping on her and because of sex. Though I really don't know how that last one fits in with everything," Harry said, sighing tiredly.

"You called her a bitch?" Hermione asked in a shocked voice. "That's really terrible, Harry!"

"She said that I was as thick as Ron!" Harry cried, defending himself.

Hermione made a face. "Ooh, low blow," she agreed. Harry nodded. Hermione laughed.

"Well you're lucky, because Ginny's actually being owling me too," Hermione said, straightening up as she got down to business.

"Has she?" asked Harry darkly. "Nice of her to mention it."

Hermione smiled sympathetically. "Well I happen to know that she feels as if you're going to break up with her because she won't…well, you know."

Harry shook his head. "Honestly, I don't know where she gets this stuff!"

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Well, she did say you've been pretty pushy lately…"

"I have not!" Harry cried, throwing up his hands in frustration. "At least…I mean, I don't think I have. She's never mentioned anything about that until today."

"Well, you two really need to discuss that," Hermione said, a tone of finality in her voice. Harry groaned.

"I'm serious Harry. I happen to know you're a good guy, and I know Ginny knows that too. But if you're really getting all hung up about something like that then you really need to get your priorities straight."

Hermione got up, clearing their now empty glasses. As she loped back towards the table, Harry thought of something and looked up. Immediately, Hermione looked rather suspicious.

"What?"

Harry grinned at her. "I'll talk to Ginny about the sex thing, if you'll come to the Burrow with me to dinner tonight."

Hermione started shaking her head before Harry could even finish his sentence. She backed up, putting her hands up in defense.

"Absolutely not. Trust me, Harry, you don't want to witness a repeat of Ron and mine's last conversation."

Harry grinned evilly. "Come on, 'Mione. You and Ron can talk to each other like responsible adults, can't you?"

Hermione hissed angrily through her teeth. "Stop being such a git, Harry. I'm not doing it."

"Well then you're gonna go back to Hogwarts without so much a word from Ron, Hermione. He's being stubborn about this one."

At that moment, a woman remarkably like Hermione came through the kitchen door, followed by an older, tired looking man. The man didn't seem to notice Harry sitting at the kitchen table, but Hermione's mother immediately recognized him and smiled somewhat absently in his direction.

"Well, hello Harry," she said, not quite looking him in the eye. She leaned down to hug him.

"Hello Mrs. Granger," Harry said, hugging her back. Hermione was staring at the floor. "Hello Mr. Granger," Harry called to the man who was looking shiftily around the kitchen. He nodded absently.

A silence fell through the kitchen as Mrs. Granger, who appeared to have just gotten home, set her parcels down in various places, putting away groceries in an old refrigerator.

Hermione, who was looking extremely uncomfortable in the now crowded decision, screwed up her face as if admitting defeat. She cast an extremely dirty look at Harry, took a deep breath, and turned to face her mother.

"Mum," Hermione started slowly. "Mum, I'm going to go the Burrow tonight for dinner."

Harry smile widely at her, but Hermione didn't look his way again.

"Oh, okay," Mrs. Granger returned distractedly. "Put on some clothes before you leave, please."

Hermione nodded. She gestured for Harry to follow her out of the kitchen. He walked behind her through the hallway. He stopped her at the foot of the stairs, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Is everything okay with your parents?" he asked quietly.

Hermione shook her head, a tired look in her eyes. "They didn't take well to the memory charm that I put on them. It was supposed to be a long-lasting one but the Healers at Mungo's said they were lucky to have their memory back at all."

Harry bit his lip concernedly. "Maybe you shouldn't leave them here alone."

Hermione shook her head again. "Mum's fine. A little disoriented but she manages. It's Dad that needs taking care of. I need to get out of the house though."

Harry nodded, hoping that they weren't taking too big of a risk leaving her parents all alone at home. Hermione was the smartest witch he knew though, and more practical than anyone. If she agreed to it, then he didn't have to worry.

"I'm just going to change and then I'll be down," Hermione said, heading for the stairs. Harry grinned suddenly.

"Just keep shorts on. For Ron's sake."

Hermione scowled and disappeared. But the fact that she was wearing shorts just as tiny as the ones before was not lost on Harry, and Hermione, with a blush, knew it.


End file.
